Więcek
RomanImię poznajemy na początku pierwszego odcinka ósmej serii - Radio Mamrot z ogłoszenia czytanego przez Pietrka w lokalnym radiu Więcek, Stary Więcek (Stanisław Pąk) - postać epizodyczna serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, mieszkaniec gminy. Pojawia się w odcinkach: 23 - Do dobrego lepiej przymusić, 30 - Fakt prasowy, 49 - Debata, 52 - Zemsta i wybaczenie, 64 - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem, 67 - Kozi róg, 76 - Tchnienie Las Vegas, 86 - Droga na szczyt, 88 - Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach, 126 - Edukacyjne dylematy Większą sławę niż on sam posiada na wsi jego klacz, zwana przez mieszkańców kobyłą starego Więcka, która słynie z tego, że zawsze biegnie pod kościół, kiedy usłyszy dzwony. Sam Więcek jest w serialu postacią tła, pojawia się zazwyczaj w scenach zbiorowych. Seria 1 Postać nie występuje Seria 2 Jest jednym z uczestników wykładu prowadzonego przez Stolarkiewicza, na koniec, kiedy wszyscy idą do prowadzącego z zaświadczeniami o obecności na wykładzie do podpisania, wyjaśnia on zdziwionemu wykładowcy, że Urząd Gminy wymaga takich zaświadczeń do załatwiania spraw zgłoszonych przez mieszkańców. Seria 3 Postać nie występuje, ale aktor (Stanisław Pąk) pojawia się w innej epizodycznej roli - robotnika Cześka, pracującego przy remoncie budynków pod nową restaurację. Seria 4 Uczestniczy we wspólnym oglądaniu transmisji z debaty wyborczej w knajpie U Japycza. Wysuwa potem oskarżenia wobec Lucy, że ukradła pieniądze za komputery. Kiedy w ostatnim odcinku wychodzi na jaw prawda o kłamstwie wyborczym Wójta, wraz z innymi chłopami wyrusza, by go pobić. Powstrzymuje ich policjant Stasiek. Seria 5 Jest jednym z klientów sklepu U Krysi, kiedy to Jola przypadkiem gubi pieniądze i podejrzewa, że któraś z osób w sklepie je zabrała. Sytuacja wyjaśnia się po przybyciu na miejsce niemieckich praktykantów. Seria 6 Więcek jest jednym z uczestników spotkania pomocowego w urzędzie gminy dla bezrobotnych mieszkańców. Gdy dowiaduje się, że celem zebrania nie jest wsparcie finansowe, oburzony wstaje i wychodzi z urzędu, krzycząc na organizatorów "Złodzieje!". Wraz z nim wychodzi większość uczestników. Pojawia się później jako jeden z klientów sklepu Więcławskiej, chwilowo obsługiwanego przez Marysię. Jak większość wilkowyjskich mężczyzn, Więcek jest zauroczony urodziwą ekspedientką. Seria 7 Jest jednym z klientów knajpy U Japycza chwilowo obsługiwanej przez Więcławską, Solejukową i Hadziukową. Będąc już lekko podpitym chce zamówić kolejną setę dla siebie i kolegów, ale spotyka się z ostrym sprzeciwem obsługi. Gdy próbuje się wykłócić, on razem ze współtowarzyszami zostają wypędzeni przez bezkompromisowe kelnerki. Za to gdy do obsługi baru została zatrudniona nowa kelnerka, Zosia, Więcek wraz z większością klientów restauracji jest zachwycony jej urodą. Seria 8 Postać nie występuje, jest jedynie wspomniana przez Pietrka podczas audycji w lokalnym radiu. Seria 9 Postać nie występuje, jest jedynie wspomniana przy okazji rozmowy Więcławskiej z Solejukową na temat rzucających palenie. Dowiadujemy się z niej, że Więcek jest po trzech zawałach i był zmuszony zrezygnować z tej używki. Seria 10 Jest świadkiem, jak Francesca kłóci się z Witebskim w knajpie u Japycza. Ranczo Wilkowyje W filmie dowiadujemy się więcej o postaci, między innymi poznajemy jego nazwisko oraz jego słynną klacz. Zaczyna się od sceny, kiedy bywalcy ławeczki widzą go jak przejeżdża furmanką przez wieś, by za chwilę, po usłyszeniu dzwonów kościelnych, jego koń zaczął galopować w stronę kościoła. Więcek jest jednym z właścicieli furmanek skradzionych przez uczestników pościgu - Kusego, Louisa, Solejuka i Hadziuka - to on zawiadamia kolegów o kradzieży. Razem z resztą chłopów chce zlinczować sprawców, ale ucieka po interwencji policjanta, który chce mu wypisać mandat za brak światła odblaskowego przy furmance. Cytaty *'"Jeszcze wójtem nie być, a już kraść?!"' *'"Taż my chcemy tylko wójtowi w mordę dać!"' *'"Podawaj jak panowie zamawiają."' - do Więcławskiej *Więcek:"Złodzieje! Złodzieje!" Tłum chłopów przed skupem:"ZŁO-DZIE-JE!!! ZŁO-DZIE-JE!!!" Więcek:'"Tu złodzieje, kunie kradno!!!" '(Ranczo Wilkowyje) Zobacz też *Hryćko *Winiecki *Bąk *Myćko *Wargacz Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie